1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display testing apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
As a part of the manufacturing process, displays need to be tested. Before displays can be made available on the market, certain parameters, such as pixel conditions and color uniformity, must be tested to conform to requirements.
Currently, certain parameters of displays are being tested manually, such as the process of testing for bad pixels. When testing for bad pixels within display, the to-be-tested displays are adjusted to display in gray scale, which allow workers to examine the display and determine whether it contains bad pixels. Because a large volume of displays need to be tested daily, workers are easily overwhelmed with fatigue, thereby leading to low efficiency and error-prone testing. Additionally, workers will be especially prone to eye damage.
Although electronic testing apparatuses, such as Automated Optical Inspection (AOI), are used to test display with high efficiency and accuracy, such apparatuses are expensive. Additionally, due to different working principles that are employed within different types of display, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), cathode-ray tube (CRT) display, and reflective display, different electronic testing apparatuses are needed to test each particular type of display. Thus, manufacturers of multiple types of display need to purchase a different electronic testing apparatus for each type.
Therefore, what is needed is a display testing apparatus and method which can test multiple types of displays.